The Assistive Walking Device With Multiple Support Spheres provides added support to elderly and disabled persons when walking. Three or more hard or flexible rubber, plastic or composite spherical or partial spherical structures attached to a support structure that includes a handle or grip enables a person requiring a mobility aid to gain additional stability over present tripod and quad cane designs. The present invention consists of at least three spherical or partial spherical shaped structures that contact the ground while the user of the invention is walking and provides a stable assistive walking platform. The three or more spherical structures attached to the frame structure absorb shock and grip the ground surface during walking. At least three spherical shaped structures provide walking stability when the user applies pressure to the three or more spherical shaped structures in contact with the ground during walking motion. A downward pressure applied to the three or more spherical structures by the user results in a temporary gripping of the ground surface. The spherical surfaces of the three or more spherical shaped structures enable a natural rolling motion of the walking device when in use. The spherical shaped structures are removable from the frame or support structure, and different types of spherical and frame structures can be selected to meet the particular situation of the user. The removable spherical shaped structures can vary in size, number and pliability characteristics and the frame or support structure to which the spherical structures are attached is variable according to specific application requirements.